Unidos pelo Descuido
by Yuki no Rui
Summary: Presente de aniversáro atrasadésimo pra Clachan. Yaoi. O que acontece com Kyo e Yuki quando são esquecidos em um passeio escolar? U.A.


Unidos pelo Descuido

O colégio Mahora organizou uma viagem para a Disney. A viagem foi feita, tudo ocorreu bem, mas na volta eles perderam 2 alunos que no momento que o avião decolou, com certeza, estavam bem longe dali.

-Que merda, o avião decolou sem mim! - disse um distinto garoto de cabelos laranja e corpo forte. - Bem, já que vou ter q esperar por que não em um parque?

Do outro lado do aeroporto, se encontrava um outro jovem, que batia repetidamente a cabeça na parede.

-Por que fui tomar um banho tão longo? Argh! Agora fiquei pra trás! - o garoto tinha as madeixas cinza e as íris levemente arroxeadas. - Mas... Já que estou aqui... por que não ir para um parque?

Já no final do dia, após os dois se divertirem muito, coincidentemente, no mesmo parque, resolveram ir à montanha-russa. Ao sentarem-se um deles comentou:

-Olá! O senhor não é o Kyo Souma do 2º A?

-Sim, por quê? Quer lutar comigo?

-Não... Muito prazer sou Yuki Honda do 2ºC. Você também está aqui porque perdeu o vôo? -Nesse instante o vagão começou a caminhar lentamente sobre o trilho em direção ao céu.

-Sim. Você é o irmão da Tohru e da Kisa, né?

-SIIIIIIIIIIM! - nesta hora o vagão desceu com velocidade, assustando os dois que não haviam percebido o começo do "passeio".

-Acho que você está na saaaaaaaaala dos meus irmãos... O Haru e Hiro... O Hiro tá mó afinzão da Kisa... - falou numa brusca virada.

-Quer que eu ajuuuuuuuuuuuuuude seu irmão? - perguntou Yuki durante mais uma decida.

-Faça o que quiser, isso não é problema meu... - após dizer isso saiu passando por Yuki, pois o vagão acabava de parar.

"Grosso" - Yuki pensou.

Alguns dias depois, na recepção do hotel, os dois se encontraram, e após muita insistência de Yuki foram jantar juntos.

Dia infeliz para resolver fazer isso... era noite dos casais... por todas as mesas só se via homens e mulheres felizes de mãos dadas sobre a mesa, e os dois mais vermelhos que um pimentão.

-Acho que devíamos ir embora... - falou Yuki envergonhado.

-Agora se quer ir embora né maricas? Eu já tô aqui e vou comer aqui, faça como quiser! - Meio que gritou o outro.

-Se você fica eu fico também! Er... eu não quis dizer nada... bem... só quis falar que se não tem problemas para você, para mim também não tem... e... - Yuki percebeu que falava sozinho e baforou desanimado enquanto pensava - "Continua grosso...".

Quando terminaram de jantar, já na recepção, Yuki resolver comentar que os gastos estavam muito grandes com os dois em quartos separados e sugeriu que ficassem num mesmo quarto.

-Eu? No mesmo quarto que você? Cê deve tá brincando né? - riu-se Kyo.

-Seria mais prático, Kyo! - insistiu Yuki.

-Tá bem, mas que fique claro que é só para diminuir os gastos!

-Sim, e pelo que mais seria?

Ainda no mesmo dia foram transferidos de quarto, chegando lá o mais difícil não foram as malas, mas sim a cama. Só havia uma cama de casal no quarto e um sofá, como fariam?

-Eu durmo na cama e você no sofá! - disse Yuki.

-Por quê? - perguntou raivoso, Kyo.

-Porque eu, além de ter a idéia, paguei a maior parte.

-E daí? eu paguei as refeições! - Gritou nervoso.

-Grande coisa! ¬ ¬

-Quer decidir na porrada é?

-Pode vir! - Disse com uma voz sedutora, arregaçando as mangas e desabotoando os dois primeiros botões da camisa.

-Oh! A maricas luta, é?

Os dois estavam avançando na direção, um do outro, quando: TOC-TOC (onomatopéias... nunca as entenderemos... ¬¬). Ouviram-se batidas na porta e uma voz anunciando "serviço de quarto" num inglês polido. Eles, com o susto, caíram um em cima do outro (n./a.: a idéia inicial era eles tropeçarem no ar... como eu odeio quando eles fazem isso!). Yuki ficou extremamente vermelho quando Kyo saiu de cima dele, mas escondeu abaixando a face enquanto ajeitava a blusa.

-Serviço de Quarto! - Repetiu o garçom dessa vez mais alto e com menos calma.

-Oi! - falou rude Kyo.

-Querem algo para comer? - perguntou exibindo o cardápio.

-Sim! Pastel! (n./r.: tem pastelzinho nos E.U.A?) - gritou Kyo.

-Eu quero só um suco de melancia.

-Aqui está senhor. - disse o garçom entregando-lhe o suco.

-Foche num fai homer nana? - perguntou com o sétimo pastel inteirinho dentro da boca. (n./r.: "você não vai comer nada?" foi isso que ele disse pra quem não entendeu.)

-Não, obrigada. - virou o suco num gole único e foi deitar-se.

-Eu não vou dormir no sofá! - gritou Kyo fazendo Yuki se redirecionar para o sofá assustando Kyo.

-Não estou a fim de discutir... pode ficar com a cama... - cobriu-se com um cobertor de malha e dormiu rapidamente.

-Eu hein? - deitou-se também e dormiu.

Estava uma noite tempestuosa, Kyo acordou e foi ao banheiro... quando voltou encontrou Yuki todo descoberto, caminhou até perto do outro jovem e o cobriu carinhosamente com uma expressão meiga dominando sua face, talvez Kyo fosse bonzinho lá no fundo...

Voltou a deitar-se mas não dormira muito quando foi acordado pela sensação de algo ao seu lado. Era Yuki. Ele se assustou e deu um pulo caindo no chão.

-Ei, maricas! Cê tem medo de tempestade, é?

-Acho que é pela minha mãe, ela sempre me contava histórias assustadoras sobre dias tempestuosos.

-Tudo bem pode dormir aí! Mas não encoste-se em mim, ok? - falou Kyo já deitado na cama virando para o lado oposto de Yuki e cobrindo-se.

-Sim... - emudeceu o outro tímido.

O tempo foi passando, era a terceira semana que estavam lá, e ninguém chegava para buscá-los. O relacionamento dos dois melhorava a cada semana, dia, hora, minuto e segundo... Yuki andava com um peso nas costas e precisou desabafar quando estavam os dois se trocando:

- Sabe Kyo, eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

-Dá pra pará com esse papo de maricas e fala logo, cara! - diz irritado.

-Deixa quieto... - diz tirando a blusa para colocar outra.

-Fala logo! - diz também tirando a blusa.

-Não... ¬¬...

-Fala! - diz segurando Yuki pelos braços quase o erguendo.

-Eu te amo... - diz virando o rosto para esconder o rubor em sua pálida face.

Kyo fica paralisado, sem ações por alguns segundos, porém solta Yuki e vira de costas para pronunciar em tom baixo a resposta.

-Bobo... - diz esfregando a testa com o antebraço - Eu também te am...

Eles São interrompidos pelo som alto do telefone tocando, Kyo que estava mais próximo atende.

-Que é?

Souma Kyo? Olá! Sou Honda Kisa, irmã de Yuki e só queria avisá-los que em breve nossa irmã estará chegando aí para buscá-los.

-Tá bom... Tchau! - desligou agressiva mente o telefone e avisou para Yuki enquanto vestia a blusa - Sua irmã tá vindo busca a gente...

-Então é a sim que acaba a história?

-Quê?

-Dizemos coisas que nunca sonhamos em dizer e simplesmente acaba com a minha irmã? - disse vestindo a blusa também.

-A culpa não é minha!

-Cale a boca! - falou irritado Yuki - Eu cansei! Você acha que o mundo é só seu? Que devemos nos acostumar com seu egoísmo? Que o mundo é simplesmente aquilo que você quer?

-E você? Com esse seu jeitinho de quem não quer nada? Você sempre se achou melhor que os outros, não é verdade? - desafiou Kyo.

-Para ser franco si, mas saiba que depois que te conheci muita coisa mudou na minha cabeça! - aproximou-se de Kyo.

-Digo o mesmo! Se eu fosse tão egoísta como você diz, acha que eu seria capaz de gostar de alguém como você? - Kyo agarrou novamente os braços de Yuki.

-Não...

-Pelo menos isso você sabe! - falou ironicamente Kyo enquanto aproximava seu rosto do rosto de Yuki.

-Como você é engraçadinho, não? - falou Yuki brincando com os cabelos alaranjados de Kyo.

Os dois aproximaram mais seus rostos até os lábios se tocarem. Pareia um sonho para os dois, que tanto queriam se tocar. Dizem que o amor transpassa qualquer barreira. Acho que é verdade, pois esses dois conseguiram superar suas personalidades tão distintas e ficarem juntos...

Ring Ring

-Alô?

-A senhorita Honda Tohru está aqui em baixo esperando pelos senhores.

-Obrigada. - Yuki desligou o telefone. - Vamos Kyo?

-Sim. - disse pegando sua maleta e a de Yuki entregando-a para ele.

---

-Olá, maninho! Olá senhor Kyo! Vamos? O táxi está esperando! - falou Tohru sorridente como sempre.

-Sim - responderam juntos.

Já no Japão, após longas horas de viajem eles resolveram sentar para comer um lache, foi quando a revelação foi feita.

-Irmã, tenho que lhe contar uma coisa sobre eu e o Kyo.

-Os senhores viraram amigos?

-Mais que isso, somos namorados! Não é Kyo? - perguntou segurando a mão dele.

-S-sim...

-O-o que? Co- como? E-eu não cnsigo respirar... - dizendo isso gaguejando Tohru desmaiou.

---

-Então acordou finalmente filinha? - disse Shigure segurando Tohru.

-Ah! Olá papai...

-Sua preconceituosa! - gritou Kyo.

-Então aquilo não foi um sonho? Meu irmão é mesmo... é mesmo...

-Gay? Sim pelo visto eu sou, não é Kyo? - disse sorrindo Yuki.

-Papai, como vamos ficar?

-Nada vai mudar Tohru, vamos continuar sendo uma familia feliz!

-Você promete isso pra mim irmão?

-O quê? - perguntou Yuki se entender.

-Que seremos sempre uma família feliz?

-Sim! - sorriu serenamente - Não pense que perdeu um irmão, mas sim que ganhou mais um!

-Obrigada!

-Agora... - começou Shigure - filho... o papai tava morrendo de saudades! Vem me dar um abraço, vem!

-Nem morto! u.ú

-Mas o Kyo você deixaria!

-É diferente...

-Vem cá vem! - falou Shigure correndo atrás de Yuki.

Todos presentes sorriam. Isso prova que todos podemos e devemos ser felizes, não importa nossa condiçao, não é?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá!

Meu nome é Diandra para quem não sabe e este é mais um trabalho meu em parceria com minha grande amiga Krolzinha. Este foi um presente para nossa grande companheira e apaixonada por yaoi: Clarice.

Cla saiba que você é muito importante em nossas vidas, e que pedimos sinceras deesculpas pelos... dexa eu contar... quase cinco meses de atraso com o presente... xD

Bom é isso... Esperam que gostem e não exitem em deixa seus comentarios...

Beijos,

Yuki no Rui e Krolzinha...

obs.: Pra quem naum capitou: Yuki é filho do Shigure e irmão da Tohru e da Kisa. Kyo é irmão do Hiro e do Haru.

Kissus!


End file.
